prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Aida Mana
|voice = Nabatame Hitomi Debi Derryberry (Glitter Force) |appearances = *Doki Doki! Pretty Cure *Doki Doki! Pretty Cure: Mana Kekkon!!? Mirai ni Tsunagu Kibō no Dress *Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi *Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi *Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ *Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! *HuPC37 *HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories *Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Manga (Kamikita Futago) *Live on Stage shows}} (or Maya Aida in the English Dub Glitter Force Doki Doki) is one of the five main Cures in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure and she is also the leader of the group. She is a girl who is always eager to do things for the sake of others. Mana is also a second year student at Oogai First Middle School, and the student council president. Her Cure alter ego is , or Glitter Heart in the Glitter Force Doki Doki dub. Her catchphrase is which is the onomatopoeia that is used to express the tightening of one’s chest caused by the powerful warm feelings of love, which suits the symbol Mana represents as a Pretty Cure, the Heart; the dub changes this to "Feel the Doki Doki!". Appearance Mana has big magenta eyes and medium-length hair that curls on end and reaches her neck. She wears a small amount pulled up into a ponytail held by a pale pink bow that has a hot pink gem in the middle. Her layered, pointed bangs frame her face with thicker strands at the center and her thin forelocks tucked beneath them. She has a few strands of hair curling out. Casually she wears a pale pink top with lighter stripes beneath the shoulder and a heart design on the lower corner, over a white and lavender striped long-sleeved shirt and a ruffled pink two-layer skirt that has a petticoat beneath it. This is paired with pink and white short boots and lavender stockings. During summer she wears a black top with straps at the neck and scalloped lining, paired with black leggings, a pale pink T-shirt, and a pink skirt in two alternate styled layers. Her shoes are worn without socks. As Cure Heart her eyes become vibrant and her hair turns blonde and is worn with four, large curls behind her chest while the rest is pulled into a long ponytail that curls inward. In the ponytail are two, large loops of hair. Her bangs and forelocks grow in length and are neatly brushed. Her ponytail is held by a winged accessory with pink ribbon to accent the heart-shaped ribbon tails hanging from the gem heart on each side of her head. She gains matching colored heart dangles and a choker. Her dress is pink with feathery wing-shaped shoulders sewn to a white strap that has hot pink lining in the middle to match the one on her waist. A stripe of white goes down the torso and lines the skirt, which is accent by a frilly petticoat, hot pink leggings, and pale blue fabric. On the right hip is a hot pink bow with long heart tails, accenting the gem heart on the left of her chest that has a white heart ribbon hanging from it. Her Lovely Commune hangs from the right. She gains pink and white boots and sleeves accent by white frills and lining, and a big gem heart on each piece. In Parthenon Mode '''her dress, sleeves, accessories, and boots all turn pale pink. Her waist ribbon grows in length and turns pale violet, and her chest ornament gains a pair of wings to match her own, large angel wings. She gains a flowing white cape hanging around her shoulders by a gold ornament, and her skirt gains a white ruffled layer, causing her leggings to vanish. During '''Engage Mode, Cure Heart appears older and taller, with two of her short curls forming into one long, loose section, while the outer two curls flow separately with a curl on end. Her ponytail and loops of hair remain the same. Her hair accessories, earrings, and choker change to gain fancier gem details, and her attire becomes a flowing ruffled pale pink and white wedding dress with lace on the shoulders and bottom of the skirt. Her heart ornament rests at the middle of her chest with pink ribbon on both the top and bottom, and her waist ribbon changes in shape. She gains long white opera gloves with a hot pink wrist and gem heart to match the coloring of her new boots. Personality Mana is a cheerful girl who is great at sports and her studies. Her kindness makes her popular at school, and she has the trust of not only the students but adults as well. She often worries about other people, and takes on various problems on her own in order not to burden others. She is great at taking care of people, resolving conflicts, helping friends out with extracurricular activities, and solving problems. However, she often rushes into things before thinking it through. She is childhood friends with Rikka, who is her secretary, and Alice; also, she is a fan of the idol Kenzaki Makoto. Mana is incredibly fast and if there is any problem to resolve, she shows that she is very competent. She makes friends very quickly and thinks about other people first. Also, she is very courageous, as she heads straight into danger to help people without thinking and even lectures a dangerous Jikochuu. Mana is shown to be a very open and tolerant person as she does not wonder about the existence of fairy mascots like Sharuru, monsters like Jikochuus or her mysterious transformation into a Pretty Cure. History Becoming a Cure One day, when Mana was visiting the Clover Tower during her school's orientation program, Mana sees a girl, called Michiko, who had lost her mother on the tower. Mana helped her, and found her mother. After helping, Mana saw, the young idol, MakoPi, who was surrounded by fans. Suddenly, Mana saw MakoPi's pin that fell. Mana then took it and gave it back to MakoPi. While traveling, a shopkeeper, who was selling pins, called Mana to see them. Mana took it and then looked at it and became surprised. The shopkeeper then gave it to her for free, in which made Mana happy. Rikka then took her and said to go up to the tower, where there was a line. Mana went there and began to wait. However, some people tried cutting through the line. Ira happened to be there and summoned a Crab Jikochū, which started to hurt people. Mana heard it and went there. While going up the stairs, a magic rabbit-like fairy named Sharuru was following her. When she went there, she saw people as they were hurt and Michiko. She saved Michiko by returning her to her parents. Then she met Sharuru, who turned into a Lovely Commune, and said to Mana to transform. However, Mana had no idea how to. Then suddenly, Cure Sword appeared to save Mana. Then on the other side, Marmo summoned another Crab Jikochū, which captured Cure Sword. Mana then tried to save her to no avail. The Sharuru Lovely Commune and Mana's Lovead begin to shine bright. With the help of them, Mana transformed into Cure Heart for the first time. Identity Spoiled After transforming, Cure Heart had shocked the enemies, and was amazed. Trying to help Cure Sword by defeating the Jikochuus, Cure Sword kept denying, as she wanted to finish everything by herself. Soon, Cure Sword got freed from the Jikochuu's trap, however as Cure Sword was going to fall from the tower, Cure Heart came on a rush saving her, and soon managed to defeat the Jikochuu by performing My Sweet Heart. As everything became normal, Cure Heart again tries to befriend Sword, but got refused, and Sword left on her own. Soon, Cure Heart de-transformed into Mana again and rushed back at her classmates, who had been worried. Mana then walked back home with Rikka, her friend. Rikka sensed that something was with Mana, and told the story of the Happy Prince, since she knew Mana was keeping a secret, causing Mana had the urge to tell her about her Pretty Cure secret, but soon left because of her parents, as Rikka came with her, still trying to tell Rikka, Mana always got stopped by Sharuru, and her two other fairy friends, called Raquel, and Lance, as they said that trouble would come if her secret became public. The next day, Mana tried to tell her, but thinking of danger, she changed her mind. Meanwhile, at the other side, a student was trying to get to school faster, but ended up to being the victim of a Jikochuu, as Ira summoned a Jikochuu by his powers. Soon, as the Jikochuu started a rampage, Mana, and her classroom tried to evacuate, but Rikka stayed so she could save Mana, but soon Mana transforms into Cure Heart, spoiling her identity towards Rikka, who got shocked. Hurrying to fight the Jikochuu, the Jikochuu used its powers to freeze Heart. As Rikka remained helpless, Rikka rushed over, and pressed a button, which unfroze the people, and freed Heart. Soon, Heart then performed My Sweet Heart purifying the Jikochuu. As everything turned normal, Mana, and Rikka headed together home, as Rikka punished Mana by holding two bags, as she would tell everything about Pretty Cures. Finding the Remaining Cures Cure Diamond As, Rikka, and Mana try to find the other Cures, Rikka helps Mana with the Loveads Mana has, while in their classroom, soon their teacher appears, telling that the school is closing. Mana, and Rikka head out with Sharuru, and Raquel, but having no idea that they had left Lance behind. Soon, heading home, Mana tells her love about MakoPi as watching her poster, and still talking about it, Sharuru is reminded of Cure Sword, and MakoPi being the same person. But unable, to figure out, but to take only a guess. Soon, Mana, invites Rikka over to her restaurant to eat together, as well as talking about Pretty Cure. Soon, Raquel sees Rikka as she would fit as a Cure, and thinks that she would be his partner, and also comes up with a name, but Rikka declines, that she would not like to be a Cure, as about to leave, Mana, and Rikka make a appointment over at the Clover Tower, to find the mysterious Lovead seller. Meanwhile, at the GoGo! Jikochuu, another villain called Bel, joins them enough to get them to work with him. The next day, Rikka, and Mana head over, and find the man they were looking for. They question him, but the man kept changing the talk, and ends up giving Rikka also a Lovead, even though Rikka politely tries to give it back. Meanwhile, Ira finds a victim, and summons a Jikochuu, causing trouble over the town. Soon, the mascots tell the girls, that an evil presence has come, and the girls rush towards to the place. Mana then suddenly transforms, and starts to fight, but ends up getting tangled by the Jikochuu's powers, and leaves Rikka remaining alone. Soon, seeing how Mana is struggling, Rikka then is reminded on the times when she first met Mana, and soon her Lovead shines, and Rikka manages to transform into a Cure called Cure Diamond. As this happens, Cure Diamond then performs Twinkle Diamond and purifies the Jikochuu. Finally, as Rikka finally accepts her being a Cure, the girls realized that Lance has been missing since yesterday, and later Alice, and her butler, Sebastian arrive. Cure Rosetta After, finding out that Rikka is Cure Diamond, and as they were done with their battle, Alice, their friend, and Sebastian arrive, and Alice invites Mana and Rikka to her house. There, Alice shows not only has she just found Lance, but also has taken a video of Mana transforming as Cure Heart on Clover Tower. As the video is shown, Mana becomes shocked, and also Alice asks her for what Pretty Cure is. Meanwhile, at GoGo! Jikochuu, Ira tells Marmo, and Bel about the appearance of another Cure, and Marmo then jokes about that Ira has a crush on Cure Diamond, but Ira refuses to it. Still wanting to help Rikka, and Mana, Alice now wants to help them locate the next Jikochuu. Later, Ira summoned a Jikochuu by a person's psyche. Soon, Alice with Sebastian found where the Jikochuu was by their tablet, and the girls head towards to the scene. Soon, Mana, and Rikka transformed into Cure Heart and Diamond, and started to fight. As the fighting happened, Lance then questioned Alice why she did not want to transform, and Alice said that she would not help enough, while Cure Heart and Diamond did all the fighting. Soon, Heart, and Diamond purified the Jikochuu quickly, after its battery died. As everything became normal, Lance said why she declined to be a Cure, and Mana easily answered as she would not, because she does not have a Lovead, but much to everyone's surprise, Alice showed them she already had one, but did not want to become one, leaving Lance alone. As the day went on, Mana, and Rikka explained everything to the mascots about Alice: that when they were young, they were bullied quickly. One day, Mana tried to protect Alice from the bullies, but got bullied by them at first, seeing this, Alice got angry, and fought with the bullies, and much to the bullies' shock, they ran away. Then, Rikka also included that Alice actually is good at fighting, and knows four different fighting techniques, and is now scared to use them, because she doesn't want anyone to be hurt. Later on, as night came, Mana, and Rikka went to fight the Jikochuu after being warned by the mascots, and soon transformed. Soon, Lance rushed towards Alice to make her think about it again, that she would do that for the ones she loved, soon Alice remembers everything her grandfather told her, and later her Lovead glows, and she soon transforms into Cure Rosetta. Seeing her friends already beaten by the Jikochuu, Cure Rosetta and performs Rosetta Wall, which blocks the Jikochuu's attacks. Cure Heart then comes and finishes the Jikochuu with her attack, and everything turns back to normal. Later, as the three girls reunite, Alice tells them that she knows who Cure Sword really is, by proving a video of MakoPi transforming into Cure Sword. Makoto, and Cure Sword On the search for the fourth Cure, Alice told them that MakoPi also known as Makoto might be Cure Sword for two reasons: that she was spotted transforming into Sword, and that she and her manager, D.B never left Clover Tower once the Jikochuu started destroying things. Later, Mana decided to find Makoto on her own. Meanwhile, at GoGo! Jikochuu, Marmo decides to search for Makoto also. Later on, Alice brings Mana and Rikka down to Yotsuba TV Station, with the hope to find Makoto there. Later, Makoto appears in her room, and Mana goes in. There, Mana shocks Makoto by her introduction, and tries to get Mana out. Soon, D.B goes to Mana and tells her that Makoto is wants to be alone. Soon, as Makoto appeared singing on stage, Marmo summoned a Jikochuu by a girl's psyche who wanted to be better than Makoto. As the Jikochuu tries to destroy the place, Makoto then rushes to escape, but is soon trapped by the Jikochuu, but later is protected by Cure Heart, who promises that she will always protect her. Then, later on, all the lights suddenly turn on, and the lights head towards Cure Sword, and suddenly purifies the Jikochuu with Holy Sword. On the end, Cure Sword once again refused their help, and D.B later gave the three girls tickets to Makoto's concert, and then Mana once again came up to her, and gave her peach buns, and gave her hand to her. Soon, Mana left, as Makoto saw the girls go away. After some days, Makoto finishes her concert, and soon D.B tells her that her next show is going to be the cooking show, at Pig Tail, which is Mana's parents' restaurant. Later, Rikka and Mana see that Makoto is going to cook at the restaurant, and are happy to see this. Makoto is guided through recipes by Mana's father, and tries to cook, but as not predicted, Makoto messed up the eggs, and is terrible at cooking, causing Mana's grandfather to go furious. Soon, as the first part of the recording was done, Makoto told D.B why she was doing the cooking show: to see how Mana is, and what she does. Meanwhile, the enemies where angry at their failures, and Bel took consideration this time, and plans on something. The next day, the second part of the recording begins, and everyone began to cook. As cooking with Makoto, Makoto told her past on how she sang to make people happy. Soon, Ira came and summoned a Jikochuu by a cameraman's psyche, and tried to destroy things by eating them. The girls panicked, and all transformed, as well as Makoto on her own, with D.B being Dabyi, a mascot with a human form, soon Cure Sword was Makoto. Cure Sword easily purified the Jikochuu with Holy Sword, as then about to de-transform, Bel came and set a trap: that the girls appeared in another dimension. Going Back to Trump Kingdom As Bel's plan worked, the girls woke up in their human forms, and saw that they were on a place covered with dust, and dark colors. Makoto then told them that they were in Trump Kingdom, the place she came from. There she explained that the giant figure, known as Selfish King, conquered the place, by turning everyone into a Jikochuu, but Makoto had lived, as she transported onto Earth. As the girls run away, the girls found a place to stay, as Makoto explained what happened. That one day, the Selfish King came over with his minions, and with that power, he turned everyone into a Jikochuu, but Princess Marie Ange, who Sword was very loyal to, then started to fight, and once they captured her, while Sword fought. Soon, Sword found her in a place full of transportation mirrors, and Bel also came over to capture them, but Marie Ange, and Sword entered the mirrors, but eventually were separated as Bel's powers made them, now Makoto sings so Marie Ange could hear her, and find her. Soon, the girls run to escape the Jikochuu frogs. As about to cross the bridge, the girls had to jump to get to the other side, Mana, Rikka, and Alice successfully crossed, but Makoto failed to do so, as the piece of rock she stepped on fell, but Mana reached out her hand and rescued Makoto, with the others' powers. The girls then went to the place full of mirrors, and tried to go to Earth, but soon they saw Bel who broke all the mirrors, and said there was not other way to go back, other to make him do that. Soon, with lost hope, Mana then laughed, shocking everyone, and Mana smiled at Bel and added in, that if the only way to go back now is with him, she would do that, and Mana and the others transformed and fought Bel, even though he was stronger. As working together, Heart came to the point of attacking with My Sweet Heart, and soon wounds Bel. Later, the girls find a piece of mirror, and with it, they transport back, and Mana promises everyone that she will find Marie Ange no matter what. The Mysterious Baby's Debut Mana and the girls visit the mysterious Lovead seller's shop, but do not find him there, but instead find a mysterious egg, and many Loveads. Upon seeing the egg, the girls get more shocked to find it cracking. Soon, a light comes from it, and a mysterious baby appears from it, though the girls are scared, Mana is excited and finds it really cute. Soon, the mysterious Lovead seller arrives and introduces as Okada Joe, who he then takes Makoto's hand, and bows in front of her, causing Makoto to be surprised. Later on, he introduces the baby as Ai-chan. Ai-chan started to cry, but Mana used a Lovead, and made a bottle of milk which quieted down Ai-chan. Soon, the girls took Ai-chan for a walk, but still she cried, even though she drank milk. Then Mana tried to sing, but appeared to cause Ai-chan to get angry and shout. Soon, Marmo targets a person who wants to sleep, and summons a Jikochuu. Soon, the Jikochuu started making sheep, and made people fall asleep, as well as Cure Heart, Diamond, Rosetta, and Sword. Later, Marmo fell asleep too, accept Ai-chan who was really sad. Later on, Ai-chan started to glow, as she shouted, and cried, which easily woke the Cures up. Soon, the Cures woke up completely, and easily purified the Jikochuu. After everything turned back to normal, Makoto carried Ai-chan, who finally fell asleep, and the girls smiled as working together. While going to school, Mana and Rikka are found by Joe, who carries Ai-chan, and tells them to take care of her for the whole day, since he has many stuff going on at the same time. As he leaves, Mana and Rikka find it hard to take care of her while in school, and then Raquel and Sharuru volunteer to take care of Ai-chan. As soon as they begin to take care of her, troubles begin as Ai-chan reveals that she has ESP powers, and caused attention in the school. Mana wanting to help, then used a Lovead to make her fall asleep, however the mascots woke her up. Later, Ai-chan then left the room, causing Sharuru, and Raquel to worry and rush to find her. Meanwhile, Ira summoned two Jikochuus by two students' psyches. As Mana and Rikka see it, they transform to fight, but are easily beaten, later on, Cure Rosetta and Sword come and rescue them. But the Jikochuus hit them, and leave them on the ground, soon which Ai-chan sees it, and calls out "mama" causing the girls to power-up. Soon, the girls defeat all the Jikochuus, and everything becomes normal. By the end of the day, Mana gives the basket with Ai-chan, and the mascots are sleeping with Joe. Makoto's School Transfer When Mana and Rikka went to school, the girls just learned that Makoto, now as a transfer student would be in Mana's class. Seeing this, Mana and the others become happy, with the except of Rikka, who thinks Makoto is causing trouble. As with Makoto being in her class, Mana became friends more with Makoto, while with Rikka, as Rikka was alone and caused jealousy. Later, Rikka's mother understands, and has a mother-daughter talk which makes Rikka happier. As Rikka was late heading towards school, Rikka saw Mana and Makoto again together, which again, caused her to worry. Soon, with Alice by her side, she felt closer. Meanwhile, Marmo arrived and summoned a Jikochuu, causing everyone to transform, and later on, Cure Heart purified the Jikochuu easily with My Sweet Heart. As everything turned back to normal, Rikka explained all the feelings she has towards Makoto and Mana, and soon everyone understands how each of them were feeling towards this friendship, and soon, Rikka gives them a bright smile. Movie In Doki Doki! Pretty Cure: Mana Kekkon!!? Mirai ni Tsunagu Kibō no Dress, there's a slight glimpse in the future where she marries a man. In the opening, she almost marries Ira, although it's just a dream. In the future everyone travels to, the husband's face is not seen. It is furthermore revealed that her name didn't come from her parents, but rather from her grandmother who named her Mana standing for love. Relationships Hishikawa Rikka: Rikka is one of Mana's childhood friends as well as her secretary. They often seen walking together. They always protect each other and Mana believes in Rikka a lot. She knows Rikka inside and out. Yotsuba Alice: An elementary school-time classmate and another childhood friend of Mana. She and Rikka help with taking care of Alice when she plays outside her house. She also protected Alice when she was going to move out. Kenzaki Makoto: Mana is a big fan of Makoto, as well as one of her Pretty Cure partners. They share a good friendship bond. Sharuru: Sharuru is a rabbit-like fairy mascot and Mana's transformation partner. Aida Kentaro and Aida Ayumi: Mana's parents who own a restaurant called, "Pig Tail". Madoka Aguri: Both met during the festival, Aguri encouraged her to stand up in order to save Regina from her father and his servant. Regina: They become close friends since episode 17, reaffirming their friendship in episode 20 before the trio took her to her father. In episode 22, her relationship with Mana ends as Regina brainwashed by her father. In episode 47, she and Regina's friendship is restored when she protects Mana from her father. Nikaidou: they are friends since elementary school. Mana scolds him every time he makes troubles. She never knows that he secretly cares of her. Momota and Yashima: they are friends since elementary school. Juujou Hiroshi: as the student council president, they often help each other in student council duties. Hoshizora Miyuki - in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi, Mana met Miyuki when Candy contacted the Doki Doki! mascots about the "Pretty Cure Party." Throughout the movie, Miyuki and Mana developed a close friendship. Cure Heart "Overflowing Love! Cure Heart!!" みなぎる愛！キュアハート！！ Minagiru ai! Kyua Hāto!! is Mana's Pretty Cure alter ego. She represents love. In Glitter Force Doki Doki, her catchphrase is "The Power of Love! I'm Glitter Heart!" Transformation Sharuru cries out her name before Mana first places her transformation Lovead onto Sharuru's silver heart medallion object and shouts "Pretty Cure Love Link!" She then spells "L-O-V-E" on her Lovely Commune and the transformation begins. She is seen floating with her body, except for head, glowing with gold light. Then her hair glows and grows drastically starting with her heart shaped bun and long ponytail. Her hair then turns blonde and her earrings, headband and heart-shaped hair accessories start to appear. Her dress then appears and her Lovely Commune attaches itself to it. Next is her heart brooch, arm warmers and boots. Finally, a long pink ribbon appears on the right side of her pelvis. She then does a short dance before landing on the ground and introducing herself as Cure Heart, posing afterward. Attacks My Sweet Heart - is Cure Heart's main attack, with the incantation . In Glitter Force Doki Doki, it is “'Feel the goodness within you! Let Your Heart Light Shine!'" Cure Heart activates her attack on the Lovely Commune. To perform this attack, she needs only an attack Lovead, and she moves and touches her heart brooch, until a big blast of power comes from the brooch, the attack suddenly purifies the Jikochuu. Later, the attack is replaced with "Heart Shoot". Heart Shoot - is Cure Heart's secondary individual attack with the incantation . It first appears in episode 11. To perform this attack, she needs the Love Heart Arrow, and a typical Lovead for the weapon. The attack is more powerful than "My Sweet Heart" and could easily purify Jikochuus. Heart Dynamite - is Cure Heart's third individual attack performed with Magical Lovely Pad. Power-Ups Shown in episode 27, Cure Heart gains a unnamed power-up because of believing and following "one of the Pretty Cure Vows" which Cure Ace had explained. To match her theme color, Cure Heart has a pink aura around her body. In this power-up, Cure Heart became stronger than she usually was, and also could perform Lovely Force Arrow with her power-up, along with her Cure friends. Engage Mode is a form which Cure Heart transformed into in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure: Mana Kekkon!!? Mirai ni Tsunagu Kibō no Dress. After the enemies take the Psyche of Maro, Mana's grandmother's pet, Cure Heart transforms into Engage Mode and gains a wedding-inspired gown and longer hair. In this form, Cure Heart wielded a bow and an arrow, similar to the Love Heart Arrow, which was made from her Miracle Light Bouquet. Parthenon Mode is the form that Cure Heart transforms into thanks to the powers of the other Cures, the Magical Lovely Pad, the Miracle Dragon Glaive and the Eternal Golden Crown. In this form, her outfit turns lighter and she gains a flowing white cape and wings, along with accessories. Her power is completely different from Cure Heart before, and even stronger than Engage Mode. Etymology : Ai (相) means "togetherness" referring to being close to people who they trust her, while da (田) means "field". Ai could also indicate "love" (愛), as all of her partner Cures have their motif in their names. "Aida" (間) as a common phrase, means "in between". : Mana (愛) means "love". It might refer to her loving nature. Her full name indicates the meaning "The love between (people)". If combined with "Ai (相)", Souai ''(相愛) it can also mean "love each other". Her Dub name '''Maya' means "illusion" or "magic" in Hindu philosophy, and is an alternate name of the Hindu goddess Durga in Hindu mythology.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maya_(given_name) Her surname, while pronounced differently in English, is an Italian name that means Helpful. Songs Mana's voice actor, Nabatame Hitomi, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Kotobuki Minako, who voices Hishikawa Rikka, Fuchigami Mai, who voices Yotsuba Alice, Miyamoto Kanako, who voices Kenzaki Makoto, and Kugimiya Rie, who voices Madoka Aguri. *'Heart style' *'First Star' Duets *'Summer's Meteor Shower' (Along with Kotobuki Minako) *'Treasure' (Along with Kotobuki Minako and Fuchigami Mai) *'Beyond The Sky' (Along with Kotobuki Minako, Fuchigami Mai, Miyamoto Kanako, Kugimiya Rie, Yoshida Hitomi and Kurosawa Tomoyo) *'Pretty Cure ~Forever Friends~ (2014 Version)' (Along with Kudo Mayu and Nakajima Megumi) Trivia *In episode 42, it is revealed that Mana was born on August 4 (Leo). *In the December 2013 issue of Animage, Cure Heart ranked as the 4th top female anime character for December. *Mana appeared as Cure Heart to give the 10th anniversary congratulatory speech at the beginning of episode 12 in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. *Mana shares her Japanese voice actress with Nakagawa Yumiko, a supporting character from Futari wa Pretty Cure. *Mana also shares her English voice actress with Candy from Glitter Force. Gallery :Main page: Aida Mana/Image Gallery References Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure characters Category:Cures Category:Main characters